Angel In The Moonlight
by Winter-Faerie.X
Summary: Grissom takes a walk and sees something amazing. First ever CSI, please read & review


**A/N: Hi there =D. Please Read & Review, It Makes My Day, Honest It Does. **

**This came to me as I myself was in my local park as dusk set in. And I apologize in advance if some of these details are wrong, concerning American parks. I am Welsh, and if I get it wrong, feel free to steal my sheep or whatever. Creative license was used a lot for this (which is also my excuse for the 2 characters being together when their not supposed to be, as they grew up in separate areas). Any OOCness I am apologizing in advance for. **

**Anyway, I wont delay you any more, or I'm going to win an award for the longest authors note in history. On with the story! =D**

The young Gilbert Grissom strolled through the bushes in his local park. Overhead, dusk was settling over the city. Walking after dark had become one of his habits of late. More bugs were out at night, he reasoned. Pausing to examine a specimen here and there, nothing really held his attention for more than a few minutes. Continuing on his way, he found himself wandering into the children's play area. He hadn't been there in years during the day, hating the shrieking and screaming of the young children, the repetitive tinkling tune of the ice cream truck, the shouting of parents and carers.

But at night, when nobody was around, it could be the most relaxing place in the city. The shrill sounds of the day were replaced with the gentle creak of the swings in the wind, the crunch of the chipped bark underneath your heels, the way the teeter-totter would still rise and fall gently as though 2 invisible children sat astride it.

Grissom sighed contentedly to himself as he got down on his knees to examine a particularly interesting specimen. Pulling his notebook out of his pocket, he began to make notes on the bug's size, shape and appearance. He became so absorbed in his task that he didn't realize immediately when he was no longer alone. He finally averted his gaze from the bug, only for his gaze to become locked on something else in and instant. _Her_.

She was stood alone, in the center of the play area, bathed in moonlight. 'She looks like an angel' he mused to himself. Of course, he'd noticed her before at school, who hadn't? But there, she was surrounded by friends and admirers, with the whole student population at her feet. She was the ice queen, the height of sophistication. Seeing her stood there, arms wrapped around herself, eyes closed, totally relaxed, she looked, well, _vulnerable_. Vulnerable, now that was a word one would not associate with Catherine Flynn.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, taking in the sight of the play area around her, loving the feel of the night breeze on her face. Smiling to herself, she moved her arms. She turned to face the moonlight, bathing her face in it's serene glow. Her eyes settled, on the swing, and she ran to it, laughing to herself as she did so. She sat on the seat, feeling like a small child again as she swung forward and backward in a steady rhythm. Digging her heels into the ground, the swing shuddered to a halt, the chains jangling as it did so. She moved away, and stood once again in the direct path of the moonlight. She spun around, her arms stretched out, relishing the feeling of being free.

Grissom stayed frozen in his spot, transfixed by her. Bathing in the moonlight, she looked even more of an angel. The light illuminated her face, making her eyes glow and her hair look ghostly white. He could not tear his gaze when she began swinging, her hair blowing away from her face, then covering it again as she swung back, obscuring her illuminated features. He could not look away as she started spinning, seeing a side he knew would not be seen by many.

Watching her for a few more moments, he forced himself to tear his gaze away and retreat, making as little noise as possible so as not to ruin the moment, and also to avoid alerting her to his presence, as he knew she would instantly reform to the ice queen she normally was, and he wanted to savor this experience forever.

He strolled back the way he came, replaying what he had just seen over and over again in his mind, wanting to burn every image into his brain forever. He memorized the indescribable beauty. The intense blue of her eyes, the way her hair and skin glowed ghostly white in the moonlight, her smile, her carefree persona.

As he opened the door, he overheard his mother taking an order, presumably for the gallery. 'yeah, I ordered that 'Angel in the Moonlight' piece too' she replied to the person on the phone.

'Angel in the Moonlight' Grissom repeated to himself, as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. 'That's what I saw tonight. An Angel in the Moonlight'.

**Disclaimer: No, sadly, I don't own any characters, simply the plot and and my insane imagination =D. so click that button and tell me what you think. Go on, you know you want too...=D**


End file.
